finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Challenge Dungeon (The After Years)/Porom
Porom's Challenge Dungeon consists of the player running around a field helping NPCs with various tasks. The player has fifteen minutes to help as many people as they are able, then make it to the exit and open the treasure chest. The more NPCs the player helps, the better the chance of receiving a rare item in the final chest. The placement of NPCs and the player's starting location is random every time the dungeon is entered. If the player refuses the request of any NPC or is unable to help them, they will not be able to speak to them a second time and help them later. When the fifteen minute timer runs out the player is instantly teleported out of the dungeon without being able to collect their prize. Treasure While the items in each treasure chest is random, each of the following rarer items can only be obtained once. * Power Staff * Killer bow * Ice Arrows Final Treasure * Aura Staff * Mystic Veil * Luminous Robe * Rapid Ring * Adamantite * Elixir * Silver Apple * Soma Drop NPCs * Old Men ask for Porom to cast Cura or Esuna on them. They may also ask for several subsequent castings. If the player runs out of MP before they are sated, they do not receive credit for helping them towards the contents of the final chest. * Youths will ask for items. They may ask for five Hi-Potion, Phoenix Downs, Tents, Gold Needles, Echo Herbs, or one Remedy, Ether, Healing Staff or Sage's Surplice. * White Mages will cause three spirits to appear in the area and asks the player to put them to rest by speaking to them and praying for them. Only one White Mage appears each time the player enters the dungeon. They do not need to speak to the White Mage after calming the spirits to receive credit for assisting them. * Black Mages are being attacked by monsters and must be saved by defeating the monster. Only three Black Mages appear each time the player enters the dungeon. Enemy Encounters * Liopard, Cait Sith, Coeurl * Cait Sith x2, Ogre, Cave Naga * Lamia, Coeurl, Mad Ogre * Red Mousse, Purple Bavarois, Yellow Jelly * Goblin Captain, Sorceress, Centaur Knight * Skuldier x2, Steel Golem * Ogre x3 * Blood Bat x3 * Cave Naga x2, Ettin Snake 2 Treasure Room :Note: The player must fight one of the following three enemy formations to access the chest. * Mad Ogre x2 * Mythril Golem * Flamehound, Frostbeast Gallery TAY PSP Porom's Challenge Dungeon - Entrance Floor.png|Entrance floor. TAY PSP Porom's Challenge Dungeon - Final Floor.png|Final floor. External links * GameFAQs map of Porom's Challenge Dungeon See also * Ceodore's Challenge Dungeon * Rydia's Challenge Dungeon * Yang's Challenge Dungeon * Palom's Challenge Dungeon * Edge's Challenge Dungeon * Edward's Challenge Dungeon * Kain's Challenge Dungeon * Lunarian's Challenge Dungeon Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years